


The Owl House: Minecraft AU

by amitybiight



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitybiight/pseuds/amitybiight
Summary: The main characters of The Owl House are transported into a new world; the Minecraft world!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Welcome To Minecraft

Luz yawned as she looked back and forth at everyone else beside her. She still couldn’t believe what happened; she still couldn’t believe that Eda, Lilith, Amity, Gus, Willow, King, Emira, Edric, and herself had been sent to a whole other world besides the Boiling Isles.

It was a typical day at the Owl House. Amity, Willow, Edric, Emira, and Gus were over and Amity had brought her scroll so they could all play Minecraft. Eda and Lilith were practicing how to do magic a “different way” in the kitchen, until Eda accidentally casted a spell to land them all inside Amity’s Minecraft game.

The world was just made when they were cast inside, so there was nothing they could utilize. All they did was dig a hole in the ground and wait until it was daylight. There was nothing but silence until King jumped up and yelled.

“I can’t take it anymore!” King yelled, jumping up off the dirt floor. “Come here,” Luz said, motioning at King to come by her side. King continued to make a little “nyeh!” noise, before finally deciding to sit by Luz.

“Maybe it’s finally daylight,” Lilith said, lifting her head off of the dirt floor. “I’ll go check.” Lilith walked over and dug a hole onto the dirt ceiling. Surely enough, the sun was finally rising.

“It’s daylight?” Emira asked, standing up whilst giving Edric a hand. Edric stood up, and Lilith nodded, confirming that it was indeed daylight.

“Well that took forever,” Eda said, heading towards the hole. “Come on King, help us dig our way out.” “Why me?” King asked. “Because your little claws are perfect for digging.” “Fine.” 

King continued to dig them out of the hole, and they all stepped out into the sunlight.

“So, what now?” Gus asked, looking over at Amity. “Well, now we would need to gather some materials and make shelter.” “From what I’ve heard, it turns night awfully quickly.” Willow said. “Yeah, that’s true. So, we better get a move on!” Amity replied.

Everyone was split up into teams to try to get work done faster. Luz went with Gus to get wood, Eda went with King to get food, Willow went with Edric and Emira to make tools, and Lilith went with Amity to make a shelter.

“So, I guess we’re going wood hunting, huh!” Luz said happily, while going with Gus. “Yeah, I guess so!” Gus said, as they approached a tree. “Amity said that we should just punch it!” “Really? Wouldn’t that hurt?” “Yeah, but, if that’s what Amity said-” Luz spoke, punching the tree. 

“My hand doesn’t hurt!” As Luz got a block of the wood, Gus tried and got some as well. They both continued to gather wood, giggling and joking around as they did so.

“Hey, I bet I can get more wood than you!” Luz jokingly proposed. “Oh ho ho, I don’t think so!” Gus replied. They both gave each other a battle stare, before continuing to chop down as much wood as they could.

A couple minutes later, they both paused and walked over to each other. “How much wood did you get?” Gus asked Luz enthusiastically. “I got 89 blocks of wood!” Luz replied. “You’re kidding! I also got 89 blocks of wood!” “No way, you definitely cheated!” Luz giggled and pushed Gus a little jokingly.

“You did not just do that!” Gus replied, pushing Luz back while also giggling. They both laughed, grabbing their wood and heading back.

When they got back, they saw Lilith and Amity had dug a hole in the side of a cave with torches inside and beds. They also saw Willow, Edric, and Emira holding tools, but they didn’t see Eda and King.

“Hey guys! Where’s Eda and King?” Luz asked, approaching them with Gus, the wood in hand. “We don’t know.” Lilith replied. Before anyone could say anything, Eda and King returned, but they weren’t alone.

“Is that- Is that a pig?” Amity asked, as they approached. “It is not just any pig!” King replied. “His name is Chompers!” Eda happily said. “Edalyn, are- are you keeping this pig as a pet?” Lilith asked.

“Chompers. The pig’s name is Chompers. And yes, yes I am. And if any of you lay a hand on Chompers, you’re dead.” Eda replied, as the pig happily oinked. “Chompers seems like a pretty content pig!” Luz said, walking over and petting Chompers.

“He’s very cute!” Willow said, giggling and walking over to pet Chompers along with Luz. “Okay but, did you even get any food?” Emira asked. “Of course we did! We got two stacks of food!” King said.

“Well, at least that. By the way, I’m not sleeping with that pig on my bed.” Edric said. Turning to Chompers, Luz said, “Don’t worry Chompers, you can sleep on my bed!”

Later that day, everyone was inside the cave house. There was a glass window so they could see outside, as well as a door, beds for everyone, four crafting tables, torches to light the place up, and eight furnaces.

“It’s starting to turn dark,” Lilith said, as she looked out the window. “Ooh! Ooh! We get to watch the sunset!” Willow happily said, jumping up and down as she clapped her hands. 

Luz clapped along with Willow before she looked over to her right and saw Amity cooking food using one of the bottom furnaces. Luz walked over to her, concerned. “Hey, you okay?” Luz asked, sitting down next to her. “You’ve been quiet all day.” “Yeah, I guess I’m okay. It’s just that I’m scared. We’re in this random world, this game, with no way to get out.” “Don’t worry, Amity! We’ll all find a way out! Together!” Luz replied, standing up and giving Amity a hand.

As Amity took Luz’s hand, she smiled. Luz led everyone to the window, all of them watching the sun. And as the sun set that night, Luz looked at the setting sun with everyone by her side, saying, “We will find a way out, together.”


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues as the gang tries to find their way home.

As Luz slowly opened her eyes, she realized she was the only one awake. It was early in the morning, and everyone was still in bed. 

As she looked to her left, she saw that King had left his bed in order to sleep next to her. Luz smiled, giving King a little pat on his horn, before looking to her right where Amity’s bed was.

Luz smiled, reaching over to gently poke Amity. “Amity, oh Amity,” Luz said, whilst whispering. “Huh? What?” Amity asked, sitting up as she was barely awake. Still smiling, Luz pointed to Chompers, who was sleeping on Amity’s bed next to her.

“Oh! I suppose that’s- quite adorable.” Amity said, smiling as she gently picked up Chompers to hug in her arms. Luz turned around to King, who was still sleeping. She did the same thing Amity did with Chompers, picking King up and holding him in her arms.

“This- is- a cuteness overload!” Luz said, smiling at Amity. “Yes, it is!” Amity said, giggling as she watched Chompers slowly awake. Chompers let out a little oink, which awoke everyone else. “Good morning!” Luz said, cheerfully.

“Nyeh!” King said, squirming his arms as he hopped off of Luz’s bed. 

“I’ll go take a look outside,” Lilith said, as she got out of her bed and walked out the door. Not a moment later would everyone else hear a scream outside.

Everyone ran out the door to find Lilith had fallen into a bush filled with leaves.

“Edalyn! Did you put this bush here?!”

“Oh Lily, what would make you think I did that?”

“Because this bush wasn’t here yesterday, but it is now!”

“Huh. Oh well, in that case, you’d be correct.”

Before Lilith could respond, Edric stepped into the conversation.

“Aww, It looks like you two both need sibling therapy.”

“Shut up!” Lilith and Eda both yelled.

Lilith got up with Eda and Emira’s help, before she went back inside the cave house.

Everyone had some breakfast and stored their backpacks with extra food and tools, before deciding to set out and explore the area.

“Okay, so, let’s split into teams again,” Amity said. “But this time, let’s mix it up a bit. Luz, you go with Edric and Emira, Gus you go with me, Lilith you go with King, and Willow will go with Eda.” 

Everyone agreed to meet back at the cave house before sunset, and there they set off.

“So, I suppose we shall go this direction?” Lilith said, pointing westward. “Yeah, I guess,” King replied, following Lilith. 

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until Lilith finally spoke.

“So, what do you hope will be in this direction?”

“Civilization. Civilization that I will conquer!”

“King, I believe besides me, you, and the others, there is nobody else.”

“Eh, I’ll keep my wishful thinking while you keep being a negative nancy.”

“Alright then.”

There was once again silence for a while. They explored the area, took mental notes of what they saw. Everything was going according to plan, until King saw an apple on a tree.

“I believe we should be heading back now. It will take us a while to get back, and by then it will probably be at sunset.”

“Sure Lilith. But first, help me get that apple up there. I bet Chompers would love it!” King said, pointing to the apple above.

“If that’s what it takes, then fine.” 

Lilith and King walked over to the apple. It was just barely out of Lilith’s reach.

“Why don’t you step on my shoulders so you can get it?”

“King, what about we do it the other way around?”

“Ooh, yeah yeah!”

King got on Lilith’s shoulders, and he finally had the apple in his hand. They headed back, and eventually, they were at the cave house.

King fed Chompers the apple as Lilith started cooking some food they had retrieved on their way back.

Everyone else returned at the same time, all of them walking through the door.

“Ah, welcome back everyone. What did you all find?” Lilith asked, turning around from the furnace to face them.

“Well, everyone else didn’t find anything much,” Amity said before she held up a map. “But we found this map. It’s probably just a treasure map, though.”

“Yeah, but we need every lead we can get!” Luz said, gently grabbing the map from Amity’s hand. “This could be our way home!”

“Well, I guess that’s it then. Tomorrow, we follow this map to wherever it leads.” Gus said, moving towards Luz to look at the map along with the others.

“Tomorrow, we hopefully find our way home!”


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leaves to follow the map.

// Hey everyone! Writer here! I am so sorry that this update took so long. I basically forgot about this story and randomly remembered it so I decided to continue. Since It’s been so long, I’m so sorry if I made any errors. Thank you!

Luz was awoken by the sound of Chompers walking back and forth, trying to find the perfect spot to fall asleep again. She looked around as she saw everyone fast asleep.

*Aww, they all look so tired.*

Luz thought. She looked around the room one more time, which was when she noticed something. Lilith. Lilith wasn’t in the room. She stood up from her bed, and slowly - carefully - walked around whispering, “Lilith? Lilith? Lili-iths?” Nothing. 

*Wait, maybe she’s outside.*

Luz was correct. When she stepped outside, there was Lilith. “It’s not safe to be out here,” Luz said, as Lilith turned to face her. “I may not be an expert at this game, but I do know it’s awfully dangerous to be outside at night, even if you’re right outside your house.” “Why might that be?” Lilith asked. “Well, there are creepers, skeletons, spi-” Before Luz could even finish, there was a noise coming from directly in front of them.

Luz and Lilith looked straight ahead to see a zombie heading towards them. “I’m no expert either, but I’m pretty sure that thing is no alley,” Lilith said, as she immediately put herself in front of Luz. Luz turned around and opened the door, stepping inside before she quickly told Lilith to do the same. After Lilith stepped inside as well, Luz closed the door just in time. 

“Thank you,” Luz said, facing Lilith. “For what?” “For standing in front of me as soon as you saw the zombie. Thank you.” “Oh. I see. Well, you’re welcome.” Lilith replied, resisting a smile.

Before Luz could say anything else, she was interrupted by the sound of Edric and Willow trying to feed Chompers.

“Willow, are you sure we should give Chompers more food? I mean, I’m pretty sure she’s already been fed.” “We don’t know that for sure. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt.” “Well-”

“Hey guys!” Luz interrupted. “Hey Luz, hey Lilith.” Edric and Willow replied.

“What are you two doing? I thought we were supposed to prepare today to follow the map.” Lilith asked. “Well, that’s true, but if we’re going to go far away, we refuse to leave Chompers behind and Chompers surely isn’t expected to travel a long length on an empty stomach,” Willow replied, as Edric nodded.

At that point, everyone had awoken, and was getting ready to go follow the map.

They spent the entire day packing, gathering food and materials, making sure everyone was ready.

After a long day of preparing, it was finally time to set off.

“Anything else we should know before we head off, Mittens?” Emira asked.

“Well, obviously there are monsters that will try to attack us so be aware of that. Also, if we don’t sleep for three nights, phantoms will spawn. Phantoms are extremely dangerous, so we should all try to sleep every night to prevent that. If you see anything that you think is interesting or something, just let us all know. We should all stay together and never drift away from each other. If one of us gets lost, well, I think you can all figure out what would happen.”

They all nodded, and soon enough they were on their way to follow the map.

Everyone had their own sort of ‘role.’ 

Amity was the one who was in front and leading with the map, Edric and Gus were at the very back making sure nobody would drift off, Emira and King were watching out for any monsters, Lilith and Luz were watching over Chompers, and Willow and Eda were responsible for gathering materials such as wood and stone every once in a while.

Soon, it started to turn dark, so Eda recommended staying at a cave for the night.

“I agree, that sounds like the safest method,” Gus said. “Yeah, if we don’t seek shelter now, we’ll be getting attacked by mobs in no time,” Amity spoke, as she lead everyone into the cave.

“Eda, Willow, how much stone do the both of you have?” Luz asked.

“I have two stacks.” “I have three stacks.”

“That should be plenty,” Amity replied. “Eda, Willow, Stack the stone on top of each other to block both possible entrances. King, I know you have torches, place them on the cave walls so we can see and monsters can’t spawn.” “On it!” “Thank you, King.”

Soon, Eda, Willow, and King were done and everyone sat their beds down and ate a little before bed.

“Are we getting close?” Eda asked. “Not really. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve made progress, yes, but we still have a lot to go, so I highly recommend we all go to sleep now.”

And within minutes, everyone was fast asleep.


End file.
